Regresando a Gravity Falls
by bemyteenagedream2nightdraco
Summary: Luego de tres años, los gemelos Pines regresan a Gravity Falls. Dipper tiene problemas para aceptarse a sí mismo, pero el inesperado encuentro con un enemigo del pasado puede que lo ayude un poco...
1. Chapter 1: Tres años después

Bueno. Estoy pensando en hacer esta historia larga, por lo menos 10 capítulos.

Los personajes pertenecen al mundo de Gravity Falls, excepto los padres de Dipper y su abuelo. Sus nombres por lo menos, yo les cree una determinada personalidad.

Sin más que decir disfruten el capítulo.

PD. Es la primera vez que escribo. Sean pacientes por favor.

 **Bemyteenagedream2nightdraco**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Tres años después**

Sherman cerró el baúl de su auto, con dificultad, mientras maniobraba con los tres bolsos rosados que tenía en los brazos.

-Creo que éstos son los últimos Mabel- dijo el hombre agitado.

-¡Gracias abuelo! ¡Vamos a extrañarte muchísimo!- gritó, llena de entusiasmo, una jovencita esbelta de casi 17 años, agitando su largo cabello mientras abrazaba y besaba a su adorado abuelo en la mejilla, el cual casi deja caer uno de los bolsos, de no ser por la ayuda de su hermano mayor, que llegó justo a tiempo.

-Cuidado Shermy, deja que te ayude con eso- mencionó Stanford, cargando sobre uno de sus hombros el equipaje de su sobrina nieta.

-Gracias Ford, ya no soy tan joven cómo antes-mencionó risueño el hermano menor de los gemelos Pines, mientras observaba a su nieta ser abrazada por su otro hermano, quien se veía emocionado y más desenvuelto con los niños desde ese verano que pasaron juntos, hace tres años, cuando sorpresivamente Ford había vuelto a sus vidas.

-¡Mabel! Cuánto tiempo sin verte y cuánto has crecido, te has convertido en toda una mujercita –mencionó con cariño Stanley, admirándola.

-¡Gracias tío Stan! Y sigo siendo 5 cm más alta que Dipper, por lo que sigo siendo la Gemela Alfa- dijo orgullosa Mabel, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la Cabaña del Misterio, seguida por su adorable cerdito. -¡Vamos Pato! Hay que llegar antes que Dipper y elegir el cuarto de arriba!- dijo la joven apurando el paso hacia el interior de la Cabaña.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está el chico?- preguntó el tío Stan con una mueca de tristeza, mientras observaba a Shermy suspirar con cansancio.

-Fue al bosque apenas detuve el auto, no ha estado muy bien desde que sucedió, ¿saben?-respondió Shermy con tristeza. –Tampoco Francis, él y Dipper comenzaron a discutir más seguido cuando Anna enfermó, pero luego de su muerte y pocos meses después, cuando Dipper confesó a su padre que no le gustaban las chicas, dejaron de hablarse y comenzaron a ignorarse mutuamente- respondió ahora con un poco de enojo. – ¡He intentado hablar con Francis! ¡No puede ignorar a su hijo de ese modo, pero ese hijo mío es más terco que una mula!-respondió ahora enojado, pateando con fuerza una piedra que se encontraba cerca.

-Ya ha pasado un año desde la muerte de su madre, pienso que estar este verano lejos de su padre va a calmar un poco las aguas y va a distraer un poco a los niños- dijo Ford, tratando de calmar al más pequeño de sus hermanos.

-¿Y Mabel como lo lleva?- preguntó Stan, disgustado por la actitud de su sobrino.

-Ella ha madurado. Se muestra fuerte e intenta ayudar a Dipper, a aceptarse como es y a no cerrarse tanto en sí mismo, pero él… ha comenzado a alejarla, a todo el mundo en realidad.-respondió más calmado Shermy, observando el camino al bosque, que minutos antes había tomado su nieto.

-Bueno, será mejor que entremos, pediré a Soos que te preparé un café y algo de comida para el viaje de regreso a Piedmont-mencionó Stan, adelantándose a sus hermanos, para buscar a su viejo empleado, quien se había convertido en el dueño de la tienda años atrás, sin embargo a Stan le alegraba saber que todavía seguía obedeciendo sus órdenes y buscándolo para despejar ciertas dudas acerca de qué artículos "sobrenaturales" podrían atraer más turistas a la Cabaña del Misterio.

-Todo se va a arreglar, ya verás-susurró con consuelo Ford, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Shermy.

-Eso espero-respondió Shermy esperanzado, siguiendo a su hermano al interior de la cabaña.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar la sensación del viento sobre su rostro, el cual agitó un poco su cabello y reveló parte de su extraña marca de nacimiento, muy similar a una costelación.

El muchacho se encontraba sobre la rama más alta de un pino donde, años atrás, encontró un extraño diario que detallaba las características de criaturas sobrenaturales que se encontraban en ese perdido pueblo de Oregón. El cual pertenecía, luego descubrió, a un tío que se hallaba perdido en una de las diferentes dimensiones existentes, y de quien desconocía su existencia.

-Todo era más fácil en ese entonces-susurró, sonriendo con nostalgia, recordando las extrañas aventuras que vivió junto a su gemela en ese pueblo y lo unidos, felices y despreocupados que eran en esa época, antes de que su madre enfermara y su padre comenzará a ignorarlo.

Bajo con cuidado del árbol y se adentró un poco más en el bosque, sabía que existían más criaturas peligrosas que las detalladas en los diarios, no obstante no se preocupó mucho por eso. Había dejado de ser ese niño asustadizo y ansioso por nuevas aventuras paranormales hace ya un tiempo, ahora era sólo un adolescente indiferente y callado. "Me he convertido en Robbie" pensó con un poco humor.

Dipper se encontraba tratando de alargar el inevitable regreso a la Cabaña. De esta manera, no vería la decepción en los ojos de Mabel cuando uno de sus nuevos intentos por animarlo fracasará.

- _No es su culpa que yo sea así_ \- pensó, volviendo a perderse en sus recuerdos, lo cual hizo que tropezará y cayera, al no ver el obstáculo que se encontraba en el camino. Dipper se levantó, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, por haberse caído de una manera tan estúpida. Sin embargo el reproche mental acabó cuando vio el objeto que lo hizo caer.

Frente a él se encontraba uno de los brazos de la especie del… ¿cadáver? que dejó Bill Cipher al haber sido derrotado dentro de la mente de su tío Stan. Sus tíos la habían llevado al interior del bosque porque les producía escalofríos saber que sus restos se encontraban tan cerca de la Cabaña. El mismo Dipper reprimió un escalofrío al verlo.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor volver.-Se dijo a sí mismo y recordándose que lo que se encontraba delante de él era lo que quedó del demonio triangular.

Emprendió la vuelta a la Cabaña rápidamente sin girarse hacia el objeto encontrado. Al llegar agarró su bolso, que se encontraba cerca de la entrada, y entró en su nueva habitación. Soos la había descubierto el verano que pasaron allí cuando tenían 12 años. La alfombra que lo hizo cambiar de cuerpo con su hermana se hallaba a un costado, enrollada.

Suspiró, cansado de recordar. Dejó el bolso a un costado de la cama y se acostó, durmiéndose al instante y cayendo en un profundo sueño.


	2. Chapter 2: Un demonio en problemas

Bueno, acá va el segundo cap. Espero que lo disfruten, cualquier duda dejen sus reviews.

 **Bemyteenagedream2nightdraco**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Un demonio en problemas**

Dipper miró hacia ambos lados frenético, preguntándose cómo llego hasta allí. Se encontraba nuevamente en el bosque. Lo último que recordaba era haber vuelto a la Cabaña y haberse acostado…-¡Eso es! ¡Esto debe ser un sueño!-se respondió a sí mismo, más calmado, al descubrirlo.

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un murmullo, a lo lejos. Interesado por el origen del ruido, caminó hacia el bosque, dejando atrás al pino que había escalado el día anterior.

A medida que se acercaba, pudo reconocer que era una especie de sollozo. Lo primero que cruzó su mente era el llanto de algún animal herido, por lo que apresuró el paso. Sin embargo, al llegar, se dio cuenta que estaba en el mismo lugar donde encontró la estatua de Bill el día anterior, con la única diferencia de que la estatua no se encontraba allí. Perplejo, miró a su alrededor, sin encontrarlo cerca.

Giró la cabeza a un costado cuando volvió a oír el sonido, esta vez cerca.

Unas huellas de gran tamaño en el suelo se dirigían a un enorme arbusto ubicado a dos metros de donde se encontraba. Parecía que algo se hubiera arrastrado hasta allí.

Intrigado y un poco asustado, Dipper se agachó a recoger una rama gruesa que encontró a sus pies y se acercó, cauteloso, al arbusto. Cada paso que daba ponía oír el lamento con más nitidez y reconoció que no podía haber sido un animal el que producía dicho sonido, se escuchaba más… ¿humano?... _Como si fuera la voz de un chico_.

Con más intriga que antes, se quedó a un paso del arbusto. Se aseguró de estar sujetando la rama con fuerza, para evitar que se le caiga de la mano. Mientras la otra se dirigía lentamente a mover las hojas a un costado. Sólo pudo alcanzar a ver unas hebras de cabello rubio platino, cuando despertó sobresaltado al sentir que estaba siendo sacudido por alguien.

-¡Dipper! ¡Dipper! ¡Es hora de levantarse! ¿A que no sabes quiénes me han llamado hoy?-Preguntó con emoción Mabel, sacudiendo a su gemelo para despertarlo y contarle la noticia. ¡Grenda y Candy! Me dijeron que las vea en el pueblo a las 4 p.m. ¿No es asombroso? ¡No las veo desde el último verano que estuvimos aquí!-dijo Mabel mientras observaba a su hermano pasarse la mano por la cara, espabilándose.

-Mabel, siempre hablas con ellas por mensajes y, ¿no me habías dicho que se llaman por teléfono de vez en cuando?-preguntó Dipper, un poco aturdido, mirando a su energética gemela.

-Sí, pero sabes que no es lo mismo Dipp Dipp- respondió segura de sus palabras la joven.

-No me llames así y… vamos Mabel, bájate de la cama, son las 10 a.m y quiero seguir durmiendo un poco más-le dijo Dipper, escondiéndose entre las sábanas.

-Lo haré con una condición-dijo la jovencita sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó, dejando las sábanas a un lado para mirarla con sospecha.

-Que me acompañes al pueblo a verlas. Puedes mmm… quedarte en la tienda de comics o emm… en los videojuegos ¡sí!-dijo Mabel esperando que Dipper acepte su propuesta y deje de pasar tanto tiempo encerrado.

Él pareció a punto de negar la propuesta, sin embargo pudo ver la esperanza y preocupación en los ojos de Mabel. Ella, en verdad, había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de animarlo. Siempre le preguntaba si quería que vieran una película juntos o si le apetecía salir con ella y sus amigos, los cuales eran muchos dado que ella era una de las chicas más populares del instituto.

Pese a que Dipper siempre se negaba, ella volvía a intentarlo con más entusiasmo, sin reprocharle nada en ningún momento.

Él sabía que ella también había sufrido la muerte de su madre. La escuchaba llorar desde el umbral de su habitación, cuando ella iba por las noches a verlo. Nunca la consolaba. Fingía dormir, mientras el llanto de ella, seguía. Sabía que no podía consolarla. No él. Se encontraba bastante herido como para ser capaz de consolar a alguien más.

Al otro día, Mabel siempre se mostraba portando una enorme sonrisa en la cara, incluso cuando esa sonrisa no alcanzará sus ojos.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza para alejar los malos recuerdos y no tuvo más elección que decirle que sí. No quería seguir preocupándola, más de lo que ya lo hacía. Soportó su doloroso e incómodo abrazo fraterno y se levantó a preparar su desayuno, mientras ella corría a arreglarse.

… **...**

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, cubriéndose con la mano de los cegadores rayos del sol. Se hallaba tendido, en la mitad del bosque.

Su pantalón y chaleco, anteriormente negros, se hallaban rasgados y llenos de tierra. Su camisa, se hallaba en las mismas condiciones, con la excepción de contener, además, restos de su sangre.

No se preocupó por esos trapos que los humanos llamaban ropa. Estaba más concentrado en tratar de alejar esa horrible sensación de todo el cuerpo.

 _Dolor._

Lo sentía por todos lados. ¡¿Por qué los mortales debían tener cuerpos tan sensibles?!

Se enderezó, con cuidado, mientras maldecía a regañadientes. Caer desde un agujero multi-dimensional era doloroso. Sobre todo si te encontrabas atrapado en un cuerpo humano. No estaba en uno desde que hizo ese trato con el chico Pines hace un tiempo.

Pero, en ese entonces, el cuerpo le pertenecía a otra persona, por lo que el dolor se sentía como un cosquilleo. Esta sensación, sin embargo, era distinta. Como si los músculos que ahora poseía ardieran por debajo de su piel. Podía sentir, además el peso de todo su ser, debido a la gravedad que había en esa dimensión.

 _-Vas a tener que adaptarte, Bill. Ese cuerpo es tuyo ahora_.-recordó las últimas palabras que le dijo el estúpido demonio que le hizo esto. Cerró sus puños, con fuerza. El color de sus ojos, pasaron de ser mieles a volverse rojos.

Podía sentir su magia, fluyendo rápidamente por ese cuerpo.

Intento alejar la rabia que sentía. Estaba demasiado débil como para utilizarla. Se concentró en el bosque que lo rodeaba.

-Gravity Falls-dijo el demonio observando su alrededor.

Que interesante. Volvía al lugar donde unos mocosos de trece años lo derrotaron.

Giro su cabeza a un costado y enfoco su atención en una manzana roja, que se encontraba cerca de él. Con cierta dificultad, alargó el brazo y la tomó. La observó unos instantes antes de darle un ligero mordisco.

Sabía bien.

Los demonios no necesitaban de esos alimentos mundanos para nutrirse. Cada demonio se alimenta a través de su magia.

-No eres un demonio completo en este momento-se recordó por lo bajo, por lo que siguió comiéndola mientras meditaba que haría ahora. –Los humanos viven dentro de esas cosas cerradas con puertas y ventanas que llaman "casa". Tendría que conseguir una-pensó, dejando la cáscara de la manzana a un costado.

Utilizando el tronco de un árbol como soporte, intentó pararse en sus nuevos pies. Falló al instante y cayó al suelo, sobre sus tobillos.

-Mierda. Creo que ese alimento no bastará para fortalecerme.-se dijo a sí mismo con una ligera sonrisa.

Volvió a tenderse, observando el cielo. El sol se encontraba en el punto más alto y podía sentir el calor que irradiaba a través de su piel. Volvió a sentir el cansancio que anteriormente experimentó con más fuerza ahora. Intentó, sin lograrlo, que los párpados de sus ojos no se cierren.

Otra cosa absurda que los humanos hacen y los demonios no necesitan. Dormir. Sus cuerpos nunca se encontraban cansados. ¡Eran inmortales por favor! Sería totalmente ridículo que "durmieran."

Con este último pensamiento en mente, Bill Cipher se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Chapter 3: Un extraño en el bosque

¡Hoooola! nuevo cap. ¡Espero que les guste!

 **Bemyteenagedream2nightdraco**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Un extraño en el bosque**

Estaba hojeando, con aburrimiento, una revista en la tienda de cómics. Su mente divagaba acerca del extraño sueño que tuvo en la mañana. Lo atribuyó al shock generado al ver la estatua del demonio triangular, el día anterior.

Pero ¿y la persona herida en el bosque? Resuelto a investigarlo en ese preciso instante, giró, chocando con una joven veinteañera.

-Disculpa, no te había visto- respondió Dipper, avergonzado, mirando la punta de sus zapatillas.

-¡Ey Dipp! No fue nada, no te disculpes.

Sorprendido, levantó la mirada para ver a la hermosa pelirroja, quien le regaló una de sus sonrisas pecosas, al ser reconocida.- ¡Wendy! Wow. ¿Eres tú? Estás… distinta-

Wendy se había convertido en una bella, encantadora y esbelta mujer, admirable a la vista, a pesar de que seguía usando sus características camisas de leñador y sus botas.

Dipper no pudo evitar recordar que esa fue una de las razones por las cuales se enamoró de ella.

Enamorado.

Mejor dicho cuando creía, ingenuamente, estar enamorado. No fue hasta un año después, cuando reconoció que, lo que había pensado que era amor en un primer momento, sólo era profunda admiración y cariño hacia la chica.

Fue en ese mismo año cuando su madre se enfermó y él descubrió que no le gustaban las chicas. Su padre, al notarlo incluso antes que él lo reconociera, intentó sin éxito claro está, volverlo "normal."

Lo incentivaba continuamente a salir con alguna de las amigas de Mabel o lo invitaba, a veces, a ver alguno de esos aburridos partidos de fútbol americano que tanto lo enloquecían a él.

-…quería saber si ibas a ir- Alejó sus pensamientos al notar que la chica le había hablado y él no la había estado escuchando.

-Disculpa, ¿qué? Últimamente ando distrayéndome fácilmente- reconoció Dipper con algo de vergüenza.

-Te decía que me encontré con Grenda, Candy y Mabel en la cafetería, cuando Pacífica entró a contarnos acerca de la fiesta que daría la próxima semana, en su Mansión. Mabel me dijo que estabas aquí, así que vine a preguntarte si ibas a ir.

-No sé Wendy, no me siento de ánimos para salir de fiesta realmente.

-Es precisamente por esa razón por la cual deberías ir- respondió la muchacha, viéndolo con afecto. –Mabel me contó un poco acerca de cómo lo estabas pasando. Sólo quería decirte que las personas que, en verdad te apreciamos, vamos a aceptarte no importa quién seas o que suceda, ¿está bien?- dijo la pelirroja, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

Dipper asintió, conmovido. –Te prometo que lo pensaré.-

-De acuerdo. Hasta entonces- dijo Wendy, despidiéndose de él mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del lugar.

Dipper la siguió con la mirada, hasta que estuvo fuera de su alcance. Sonriendo, decidió que tenía un misterio por resolver.

"Tal vez no fue tan mala idea volver" se dijo, emprendiendo la marcha hacia el bosque.

… **.…**

Bill se hallaba durmiendo, plácidamente, al costado de un árbol. No había podido moverse ni un centímetro. Su nuevo cuerpo aún seguía doliéndole y ahora, para su suerte, se encontraba entumecido al haber pasado varias horas, en la misma posición, en el incómodo suelo.

Abrió un ojo, para observar el cielo. El sol estaba escondiéndose detrás de las montañas. Pronto, la luz de la luna no bastaría para iluminar todo el bosque.

Bill tenía conocimientos de todos los secretos del universo, al ser un demonio de alto rango. Por lo que era consciente de las bestias que vivían en los rincones del bosque de Gravity Falls, los cuales solían darse festines con los turistas con ansías de aventuras o algún grupo de jóvenes perdidos.

No podía pasar la noche allí.

-Siendo ahora sólo un simple mortal, no tendrían que hacer muchos esfuerzos para matarme- Pensó en lo extraño que sería la muerte para un demonio inmortal como lo era él, cuando al bajar la vista del cielo y colocarla en el camino, vio a un chico de cabello castaño, dirigiéndose hacia él.

Debía ser uno de esos chicos perdidos o con demasiadas agallas como para entrar al bosque en la oscuridad.

Decidido a ignorarlo y a punto de hacerse invisible con una pequeña porción de su magia, Bill notó algo extraño en ese muchacho.

Se le hacía increíblemente _familiar._

Dejó que se acercará, mientras lo estudiaba cuidadosamente.

…

Dipper había resuelto investigar quién era la "persona herida" en el bosque. Sin embargo, a medida que se adentraba en él, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido y raro que sonaba.

Porque, ¿cuántas posibilidades había de que un sueño fuera verdad?

Levantó la mirada del suelo, para evitar caerse tontamente como el día anterior. En ese momento, vio al joven que, desde el suelo, lo observaba con sospecha.

Se detuvo. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza.

El joven se encontraba en pésimas condiciones, pero podía notarse los fuertes músculos de sus brazos, a través de su desaliñada camisa. Su piel, pese a tener restos de sangre y tierra, era pálida, más que la suya, y parecía ser suave al tacto. Dipper deseó acariciarla para corroborarlo.

Tenía una barbilla prominente y una nariz pequeña. Sus pómulos estaban ligeramente ruborizados, al igual que su frente y nariz, a causa del sol. Sus labios eran rosados y finos. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo en él eran sus ojos.

Wow.

Nunca había visto unos ojos como esos. Eran de un extraño color miel.

Profundos, cálidos y muy expresivos.

 _Hermoso._

Fue lo único que Dipper pudo pensar mientras lo recorría con la mirada.

Detuvo el escaneo que le hacía, cuando observó su mirada pasar de sospecha a duda.

-Emm…hola, ehh… ¿te encuentras bien? Esas heridas se ven realmente mal. Podría… podría curarlas, si quieres- Dipper agradeció no tartamudear al hablar. Se sentía nervioso ante la mirada del joven.

Él continuó mirándolo con duda, sin responderle. Parecía enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

Dipper recordó que no se había presentado, por lo que lentamente se sentó a un lado del chico, sonriéndole de manera nerviosa, intentando tranquilizarlo y tranquilizarse él mismo.

-Me llamo Dipper…Pines. No soy de aquí. Soy de Piedmont, una ciudad en California y emm…- Se calló.

"Tal vez estoy hablando mucho" pensó dudando, al notar la expresión sorprendida en la cara del otro.

Se había enderezado completamente. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.

… **.**

¡¿DIPPER PINES?!

El mocoso. Ese maldito mocoso que logró derrotarlo. Lo odiaba tanto. A él y a toda su familia.

El estúpido demonio azul no lo hubiera convertido en humano si no hubiera estado tan vulnerable, por culpa de la familia Pines.

"Podría utilizar lo que me queda de magia y destruirte"- pensó con odio, mientras lo miraba, sin expresión alguna para evitar sospechas.

Lo había tomado completamente desprevenido. De todos los habitantes de ese pueblucho tenía que encontrarse con el humano que más odiaba, y en estas condiciones.

"Si lo destruyera en este mismo instante, terminaría con uno de mis problemas." Bill alejo sus pensamientos e intentó calmarse.

Era un humano ahora y uno muy débil, tenía que tratar de encontrar más alimento y un lugar, alguna de esas casas, en lugar de pensar en formas de destruirlo.

Una idea cruzó por su mente. Miró al chico.

"¡Eso es! Tengo que convencerlo de que me traiga lo que quiero."

Le sonrió ampliamente a la persona delante de él. Tenía que ser amigable y simpático.

-Ey Pines. Mi nombre es Bill.- dijo sin dudar. Ese niño no sospecharía nada. Era demasiado tonto, por lo que recordaba. –Yo tampoco soy de aquí. Soy de California también. Entré al bosque y me perdí. Intente escalar un árbol para ver el camino, pero no me fue muy bien, ya ves. Me caí, ¿puedes buscarme una casa y _alimento nutritivo_? Mi cuerpo se encuentra muy cansado.-

"Lo hice bien. Esto de ser humano es pan comido."-pensó, satisfecho, el demonio.

Vio al chico mirarle con cierta duda, antes de sonreírle. Le indicó que no se moviera, que ya vendría con las cosas necesarias para él, por lo que Bill esperó, de buen humor, al ver lo fácil que era engañar a Pino.


	4. Chapter 4: Ayudando al enemigo

Nuevo cap! Espero lo disfruten.

 **Bemyteenagedream2night**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Ayudando al enemigo**

Bill abrió los ojos al sentir algo afilado en su garganta.

Un cuchillo.

Miró al chico a los ojos, con evidente confusión.

-Vamos Cipher. ¿No pensarás que soy tan estúpido como para no saber que eras tú? Admito que me engañaste por un momento. Pero cuando hablaste, pude reconocer que eras tú. ¿Quién llama a la comida "alimento nutritivo"? Dijo extrañado. –Además del obvio hecho de que me dijiste tú nombre-.

Bill intento moverse. Se sentía furioso y humillado. Se había quedado dormido. De nuevo. Fue el momento perfecto para que lo agarrara con la guardia baja. El "niño" reconociendo que ya no lo era, se encontraba encima de su cuerpo, manteniéndolo quieto.

Sus piernas se hallaban presionadas por las rodillas de él. Sus muñecas estaban siendo sostenidas por sólo una mano del chico, por encima de su cabeza. La otra, se encontraba muy ocupada, presionando el cuchillo contra su garganta.

Va a matarme.-pensó Bill con un poco de temor. No tenía la fuerza necesaria para utilizar su magia contra él.

-No voy a matarte. Quiero respuestas. Dijo Pino, leyendo sus pensamientos. -¿Por qué eres humano? ¿Quién fue el estúpido que hizo un trato contigo y te dejo su cuerpo? ¿Por qué has vuelto a Gravity Falls? ¿Viniste a buscar venganza?- dijo el muchacho, viéndolo con enojo.

-Son muchas preguntas, ¿no lo crees Pino?-

Dipper lo fulminó con la mirada y apretó un poco más el cuchillo.

-Está bien, está bien. Tranquilo. Este es mi cuerpo, no se lo robé a nadie.-

-No vas a volver a engañarme. ¡Eres un demonio! ¡No puedes ser humano!-

-¿Quién lo dice? ¿Un mocoso de 14 años?- respondió Bill, un poco harto. -Mira en este momento, es imposible que pueda hacerte nada. Si pudiera, ya lo hubiera hecho. Así que, muévete mocoso y te contaré lo que quieres saber.- dijo el demonio, intentando convencerlo.

Dipper ignoró los insultos mientras lo observaba detenidamente a los ojos, buscando la mentira en sus palabras. No la encontró, por lo que lentamente se levantó y se sentó a un costado, sin soltar el cuchillo.

-Bueno… Después que tus tíos me encerrarán en la mente del gemelo de Seis Dedos y le borrarán la memoria, fui destruido por un breve período de tiempo.- dijo Bill con cautela, observando el cuchillo en la mano del chico. -Gracias a nuestra magia, los demonios podemos regenerarnos, pero tardamos mucho tiempo en recuperarnos completamente.

-Espera, a ver si lo entendí. ¿Quieres decir que estos tres años estuviste regenerándote?-Lo interrumpió Dipper.

-En tiempo humano, sí. Mi tiempo pasa más lento, así que esos "tres años" para mí fueron pocos e insuficientes. En ese tiempo, me encontré con un demonio de alto rango.- dijo haciendo una mueca disgustada. -Los demonios del mismo rango somos territoriales, pero este... No sé todavía qué quiere, dijo que hizo un trato con un humano para castigarme. Hasta recién pensé que eras tú ese humano.- Dijo el demonio viendo a Dipper.

-¿Yo? ¿Para qué iba yo a querer hacer un trato con otro demonio loco y sádico? Creo que aprendí la lección la primera vez, muchas gracias.-dijo un poco mosqueado.

-El caso es que el castigo fue encerrar mi alma en un cuerpo humano y destruyó el cuerpo que estaba regenerándose, por lo que tendré que esperar otro largo tiempo antes de volver a tenerlo.- dijo suspirando Bill.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en el bosque?-

-En tiempo humano, desde ayer. ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó, señalando dos mochilas.

-Dentro hay una tienda de campaña y en la otra, una bolsa de dormir con comida adentro, ya sabes papas fritas, doritos y eso.- respondió. -Pensé en que podríamos montarla no muy cerca de la Cabaña y colocar algunas trampas alrededor, para evitar que se acerquen los animales.- dijo jugando con el cuchillo en su mano, sin mirarlo.

Bill lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Va a ayudarme?" pensó.

-Intenté matarte, ¿recuerdas? A ti y a tu familia.- dijo sin creer que en serio estuviera pensando en ayudarle. -Encerré a tu hermana en una burbuja, lastimé a tus amigos, robé tu cuerpo, maltraté a tu tío. ¡Intenté dominar toda tu dimensión! ¿Por qué ibas a querer ayudarme?-dijo Bill enumerando algunas de las cosas que hizo.

-Mira yo... no sé, sólo...en serio creo que las personas deberían tener segundas oportunidades. Bueno, personas y demonios.-dijo respondiendo con una sonrisa pequeña. -Además no eres peligroso en este momento, estás pálido y ojeroso y ni siquiera viniste a vengarte, a pesar de que arruinamos tus malvados planes de conquista.- dijo más relajado Dipper. -Ambos nos molestamos mutuamente en el pasado, así que mmm... ¿tregua?- preguntó Dipper mientras alargaba su mano hacia Bill.

Bill observó su mano, meditando sus palabras.

-En serio eres un niño raro, Dipper Pines. Intentaré no volver a subestimarte.- dijo el demonio estrechando su mano.

Era una sensación extraña. Sentir el calor y el tacto de otra persona.

"Los humanos son raros" pensó el demonio.

-Bueno ahora en marcha, debemos preparar todo antes de que oscurezca.- mencionó Dipper, levantándose y mirando el cielo.


	5. Chapter 5: Un baño caliente

Bueno, ¡espero que disfruten el cap! Dejen sus reviews.

 **Bemyteenagedream2nightdraco**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Un baño caliente**

Dipper revisó toda la casa, antes de dejar entrar al demonio. Al parecer, su hermana y tío Stan habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para la cena de hoy, Soos estaba ocupado, encargándose de la clientela de la Cabaña del Misterio y tío Ford estaba en su laboratorio, por lo que no habría nadie que los viera.

"Bien." -pensó. "Sería raro explicar la razón por la cual deje entrar a un demonio a la casa."

¿Sinceramente? Ni el mismo Dipper lo sabía.

Aunque pensándolo bien, Bill no se veía como un demonio. Si no hubiera hablado, ni él mismo hubiera sospechado que bajo la piel de ese adolescente se encontraba Bill Cipher.

Escuchó a Bill llamarlo desde el cuarto de baño, por lo que se dirigió hacia allí.

Luego de ayudarlo a caminar todo el trayecto hasta la Cabaña, preparar la tienda y curarlo, Dipper le había sugerido que se dé una ducha, dejándole algo de su ropa.

Mientras se encaminaba al baño, pensó en cómo explicaría la situación a Mabel, si es que se lo decía.

No había sido muy comunicativo con ella en este tiempo, pero en relación a como se sentía. _A sus sentimientos_.

Esto era completamente diferente. Y era una situación en la cual ella también había estado involucrada, por lo que consideró mencionársela luego. Ahora debía pensar cómo.

Escuchó la ducha encendida, por lo que golpeó dos veces la puerta, antes de entrar. Supuso que Bill estaba detrás de las cortinas.

Se equivocó.

Su mente quedo en blanco. Frente a él, se encontraba un mojado y desnudo Bill Cipher, sonriendo ampliamente, visiblemente emocionado.

Cautivado por la vista, Dipper observó las gotas de agua en su cabello caer lentamente, descendiendo.

Las vio hacer un camino por sus pectorales y sus fuertes brazos, recorriendo su duro y firme abdomen y pasando alrededor de su ombligo, mientras seguía bajando hasta...

"Mierda."

Enrojeció.

Volteo rápidamente, dándole la espalda.

-¡¿ACASO NO CONOCES LO QUE ES EL PUDOR?!- le gritó Dipper, sin voltearse. Sentía sus mejillas y orejas arder.

...

Luego de que Pino lo curara, el demonio entró al baño.

Observó el agua de la ducha correr, con curiosidad. Sabía que los humanos la utilizaban para asearse. Los demonios, obviamente no la necesitaban. Nunca estaban sucios.

Estiró una mano para tocarla.

Pese a saber todo sobre esa dimensión, experimentarlo era distinto. Las sensaciones que lo recorrían eran extraordinarias.

Era lógico que se emocionara. Su cuerpo era incorpóreo y, por lo general, sólo podían verlo los de esta dimensión cuando se colaba en sus sueños, los cuales se convertían en pesadilla, gracias a su Servidor. O cuando poseía a algún ser vivo.

Por esta razón, cuanto tocó el "agua" por primera vez, se sintió maravilloso. Al instante se encontró con el cuerpo entero dentro de la ducha, para sentir más de esa sensación.

El agua era cálida y escurridiza. Mojaba todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir relajado y en paz.

-¡Pino ven!- gritó de pronto Bill.

Debía sentirla. Era asombrosa. Sus sentidos estaban nublados en la sensación que experimentaba.

No pensó en que Dipper, siendo humano hace ya un tiempo, debía conocer de memoria la sensación que transmitía el "agua." Pero, encontrándose embriagado por el baño caliente que se estaba dando, simplemente lo olvido.

Salió de la ducha cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta. Se encontraba feliz. Le gustaban las sensaciones que podía experimentar con ese cuerpo. Estaba a punto de mencionárselo a Pino cuando, al entrar, lo vio recorrer su cuerpo, boquiabierto, con evidente admiración y algo que no pudo reconocer en sus ojos.

Más extrañado se halló, cuando vio cambiar el color habitual de su cara a uno increíblemente rojo y escucharlo gritar acerca del pudor.

Bill se encontraba bastante confundido.

Iba a explicarle que los demonios no sentían tal cosa como el pudor, ya que no sentían vergüenza como los humanos, cuando unos pequeños golpecitos al ritmo lo interrumpieron. Provenían del otro lado de la puerta, seguidos de una voz conocida.

"Estrella fugaz."- reconoció el demonio.

-¡Dipper! ¡Dipper! ¿Te estas bañando? Necesito entrar a buscar mi cepillo de dientes. Voy a llevarlo al baño de arriba. Hoy hay noche de chicas en mi habitación. Invité a Grenda y Candy.-dijo la que recordaba como una niña. Supuso que debió haber crecido como su hermano. -Vamos Dipp. ¿Puedo entrar? Prometo no ver nada anda. -dijo la voz, apurándolo. ¿Diiiiiipper?- volvió a preguntar, impaciente.

...

"Bueno, tú querías contarle a tu hermana lo que sucedía" pensó Dipper con ironía, agarrando a Bill por los hombros, con los ojos cerrados.

Lo empujó rápidamente hacia la ducha, tirando el jabón y algunas botellas de shampoo. Entró él también.

-Entra Mabel- gritó Dipper para que su gemela lo escuchase, por encima del ruido de la ducha.

-¿Ey Dipper te encuentras bien?- preguntó a su gemelo con ligera preocupación, luego de escuchar el ruido.

-Estoy bien.-respondió cortante él. Quería que su hermana se apurase a juntar sus cosas y se fuera. Empezaba a sentirse incómodo.

El agua estaba empapando la camiseta blanca que tenía puesta, pegándola contra su cuerpo. Sus pantalones estaban empezando a sentirse húmedos también, y apretados…

Sin mencionar el cuerpo desnudo que tenía a sus espaldas, seguramente empapado también. Evitó que sus pensamientos fueran por ese camino.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, junto con un alegre "gracias" dicho por Mabel. Aun así, esperó a escuchar sus pasos alejándose y subiendo por la escalera. Cuando lo hizo, procedió a salir de la ducha como alma que lleva el diablo.

Cerró la puerta con un sonoro portazo, dejando dentro a un demonio muy confundido.


	6. Chapter 6: Confesiones

Capítulo 6: Confesiones

Recorrieron rápidamente el camino que los separaba de la Cabaña al campamento de Bill, en absoluto silencio.

Dipper no lo miraba. Pese a que Bill intentó de mil maneras lograr que lo hiciera. Finalmente lo dejó estar, dejando a Dipper bastante aliviado.

Pese a que el castaño encontró al demonio ese día, luego de la tregua, ambos se sentían menos incómodos cerca del otro. No quería echar a perder su posible futura… ¿amistad? con él por ser un tonto.

Lo del baño fue un accidente, un muy incómodo accidente. Seguro pronto lo olvidaría y todo estaría bien.

Le deseó buenas noches y huyó a la Cabaña.

-No lo arruines como siempre Dipper- se dijo a sí mismo, escondido bajo sus sábanas.

…

Dipper fue el primero en levantarse y hacerse el desayuno, hecho que extraño a todos los presentes. Antes que su familia comentara algo al respecto, partió rumbo al campamento de Bill, con un poco de comida en la mochila.

Al llegar pudo notar que la carpa se veía intacta, se felicitó mentalmente por ello y por las trampas que colocó.

Esquivando las trampas, llamó a Bill desde afuera. No respondió, por lo que decidió esperarlo. No quería que suceda lo mismo que ayer.

Cuando el demonio salió de la tienda usando su playera favorita y sus jeans, Dipper sonrió. Le quedaban bien. Se saludaron y se dispusieron a comer.

Bill lo miraba con una expresión de duda. Dipper, al notarlo entendió que quería decirle algo, le dijo que lo hiciera, mientras rogaba mentalmente que no estuviera relacionado con el accidente del baño.

-Gracias… por todo.- dijo Bill por lo bajo, sonrojándose levemente. Se sintió extraño.

¿Por qué se sentía avergonzado?

No terminaba de acostumbrarse a las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo.

-No hay de que- respondió Dipper, feliz de haber sido útil para algo.

-No, en serio, gracias- repitió Bill con expresión seria. –Es la primera vez que alguien hace algo así por mí y es la primera vez que doy las gracias, no lo tomes como si fuera un comentario por educación. No lo es.- aclaró.

-Está bien. Yo tampoco suelo ayudar de esta manera a gente externa a Mabel, mi abuelo y mis tíos.- reconoció Dipper.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué lo hiciste.- insistió el demonio.

-Quizá sólo no quería estar solo.- respondió, sorprendiéndose de su propia respuesta. ¿Se sentía solo? ¿Esa era la razón por la que lo ayudaba?

-¿Por qué te sientes así? Tienes familia y amigos que siempre están contigo.

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo. Cuando estoy con ellos, siempre quieren ayudarme, me miran con lástima y tristeza.- respondió encogiéndose un poco, no entendía por qué le decía estas cosas. Quizá solo necesitaba desahogarse. -Los hago preocuparse. No quiero que se preocupen por mí.- dijo. – ¿Sabes? Es raro que tengamos esta conversación, sobre todo porque éramos enemigos o algo así, pero…se siente más fácil hablar de estas cosas contigo. No haces demasiadas preguntas.

-No necesito hacer preguntas porque lo sé todo. Ya te lo dije Pino, soy un demonio de alto rango, tengo acceso a cosas del universo que otros no. Incluyendo la vida de cada uno de los seres de tu dimensión.

-Espera, entonces… ¿lo sabes? Es decir, ¿sabes lo que me pasó, lo que…soy?- preguntó con temor.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo… pero sí. Como también sé algunas cosas que sucederán en el futuro, no todas. Sin embargo no tengo acceso al presente.-

Dipper escondió su rostro en sus manos. Se sentía muy avergonzado. Él sabía. Lo juzgaría, igual que los demás.

-No me importa.- dijo suave el demonio.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Dipper, moviendo sus manos para observarlo.

-Dije que no me importa Pino.- repitió más fuerte Bill. –No puedo saber que sientes, eso todavía es nuevo para mí, pero puedo ver el pasado y las cosas que te sucedieron y no me importa.- le dijo. –Ayer, cuando dije que eras un niño raro, no me refería a eso. Lo decía porque, pese a ser un simple mortal, te las ingenias para encontrar una solución a un problema que estaría fuera del alcance de cualquier otro humano. Eres especial Pino, no lo olvides- le dijo sonriéndole. –Además entre los demonios no es raro sentirse atraído por uno de la misma especie.- agregó.

-Yo…yo… -Una pequeña lágrima se le escapó, la secó rápidamente antes que el otro la viera y preguntara. Estaba seguro de que Bill la vio, sin embargo se quedó callado y continuó sonriéndole, dejándolo recomponerse. –Gracias.- le respondió con una diminuta sonrisa.

-Bueno, _pequeñín_ , es hora de que me enseñes a ser humano. Llevará un tiempo hasta que mi verdadero cuerpo se regenere, así que espero que cumplas con todas mis órdenes.- dijo Bill, aligerando un poco el ambiente.

Dipper rio. –Está bien, pero no me llames pequeñín. Tengo dieciséis.-

Bill lo ignoró mientras caminaba hacia la Cabaña, no había nadie dentro así que podrían pasar el rato allí.

Dipper se lo quedó mirando mientras caminaba.

"Que demonio más extraño me vine a cruzar." Pensó Dipper agradecido por las palabras que este le dedico. "Supongo que podría enseñarle algunos programas de televisión y cómics".-pensó, siguiéndolo a la Cabaña.

…

Arriba, sobre los árboles, una figura observaba, con curiosidad el intercambio entre ambos.

-Que interesante- mencionó la figura escondida entre los árboles, sonriendo diabólicamente al extraño par. –Muy pronto nos volveremos a cruzar Pines.-dijo. Con el amuleto en su mano, susurró unas palabras y desapareció.


	7. Chapter 7: Aprendiendo a ser humano

Capítulo 7: Aprendiendo a ser humano

Había pasado cuatro días desde que Bill apareció. Dipper pasaba las tardes enteras con él, enseñándole a ser humano mientras le contaba algunas cosas de su vida, que el demonio ya sabía. O se desahogaba con él.

Resultaba bastante irónico hablar de sentimientos con un demonio que los desconocía completamente. Bill conocía el sentimiento en sí, pero nunca los había experimentado, por lo que no podía diferenciar una emoción de otra.

Esa tarde se hallaban en el bosque. Dipper le estaba enseñando a Bill a andar en bicicleta. Quería que disfrute de todos los placeres mundanos que podía.

Dipper lo empujaba para darle impulso y luego gritaba instrucciones mientras veía a Bill caer de costado, una y otra vez.

-¡Vamos Bill! Tienes que pedalear rápido y dirigir con el manubrio!- Gritó Dipper.

Bill estaba intentando hacer lo que decía, pero falló, cayendo al suelo todas las veces.-Esto es inútil. No puedo. ¿A quién le resulta divertido esto?- Preguntó disgustado, maldiciendo al humano que inventó este artefacto.

-Vamos, es cosa de práctica. Una vez que domines la técnica, será pan comido.-lo alentó el joven castaño.

-Está bien. Pero sólo una vez más.- dijo subiéndose al objeto. Cuando Dipper lo empujo, empezó a pedalear con todo lo que sus piernas podían. Cerró los ojos preparado para la caída, sin embargo esta nunca llegó.

-¡Eso es Bill, sigue así!- gritó Dipper con evidente orgullo, corriendo tras él.

Bill iba lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban, mientras Dipper lo seguía de cerca.

En una de las vueltas que dio, la rueda resbaló por el húmedo suelo del bosque, haciendo que Bill se estrellará contra un árbol.

Varias hojas cayeron sobre él y la bicicleta, cubriéndolos. Dipper corrió hasta él, para ver si se había hecho daño.

Sin embargo, al acercarse lo encontró en el suelo riendo a carcajadas, sosteniendo su estómago.

-Esta sensación…es… es tan extraña. No puedo…no puedo… parar. Estos es…espasmos hacen que mi panza… duela- dijo intentando hablar. Lo que hacía que la situación fuera más hilarante, a ojos de Dipper.

-Es una risa, sabelotodo.- respondió él, entre risas.

Cuando por fin se calmaron. Dipper miró a Bill a los ojos. Se veían brillantes y felices. Su sonrisa estaba deslumbrante y sus mejillas seguían coloradas de las carcajadas.

Se veía tan feliz. Tan lleno de vida. Tan… _hermoso._

Escuchó el crujido de una rama, detrás de ellos. Hizo una seña, avisando al demonio para que siga hablando mientras rodeaban el arbusto de donde vino el ruido.

-Fue divertido Pino, no pensé que lo fuera.- dijo el demonio sincero, rodeando el arbusto por un lado, mientras el chico se coloca en el otro.

Dipper hizo un conteo con los dedos. Al contar tres, ambos saltaron sobre el arbusto, cayendo sobre un bulto rosa.

-¡Auh! ¡Dipper, quítate, pesas mucho!- gritó su hermana, empujándolo.

Dipper se levantó, moviendo a Bill a un costado, mientras fulminaba a su gemela con la mirada. –Mabel ¿qué rayos haces espiándome?- dijo enojado.

-Sólo quería ver que tramabas. Llevabas raro varios días. Pensé que ibas tras una aventura, quería saber por qué no me habías invitado.- le respondió con un puchero. –Vaya, hola, tú debes ser el nuevo amigo de Dipper, ¿no?-dijo ella tendiéndole una mano.

Bill estiró la suya.

Sin embargo, lo tomó desprevenido encontrarse en el suelo, con las manos de ella sobre su cuello, estrangulándolo.

La oyó gritar indicaciones a su hermano, mientras él intentaba sin éxito que el aire llegara a sus pulmones.


	8. Chapter 8: Amigos

Capítulo 8: Amigos

Bill parpadeó y se enderezó para ver donde se encontraba.

 _La habitación de Pino_. ¿Cómo llego allí?

"La niña trató de matarme, cierto" recordó, de pronto, tocándose la garganta. Una venda, de color rosa, se encontraba alrededor de ella. Aún dolía.

Vio la puerta abrirse y a los gemelos entrar por ella.

-Hola, ¿te encuentras mejor? Perdón por intentar estrangularte, pensé que lograste engañar a Dipper- Estrella fugaz lo miraba, avergonzada.

Iba a responder cuando Pino habló.

-Ya te dije que no soy un niño tonto. ¡No necesito que me estén cuidando!- gritó el castaño, con enojo.

Parecía que la pelea había comenzado mientras se encontraba inconsciente.

\- Eres mi hermano, es mi deber cuidarte. Además, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decirme. ¡Si me lo hubieras dicho, no habría tratado de protegerte!- respondió ella igual de enojada.

-No lo hubieras entendido.-

-Lo entendería si te tomarás la molestia de explicármelo. Sólo quiero que seas feliz- respondió dolida. –Pero… ya nunca me cuentas nada.- Ella se veía triste. Se notaba que estaba aguantando las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de sus ojos.

Él se la quedó mirando. Se veía un poco culpable.

-Disculpa aceptada niña.- respondió Bill de improvisto. Empezaba a sentirse incómodo. –Los Pines son más fuertes de lo que pensé, Pino me amenazó con un cuchillo cuando nos vimos.- dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Estrella fugaz se volteó a ver a su hermano, perpleja. Pino se veía un poco avergonzado. –No sabía a qué venías, fue en defensa propia. Nunca lastime a nadie en mi vida…bueno, físicamente.-respondió mirándola con pena. –Perdón Mabel, yo… no me siento del todo cómodo contándote algunas cosas, pero intentaré decirte de ahora más. Y disculpa por no haber estado contigo durante…ese tiempo-dijo un poco lúgubre, mirando el suelo para evitar que ambos vean sus lágrimas. –Sé que no fui el único que la perdió.-susurró con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados.

Bill se los quedo mirando. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla a su gemelo y le susurró algo al oído. Probablemente aceptando sus disculpas. Luego se abrazaron, dándose golpecitos en las espaldas.

-Palmada.- dijeron al unísono. Bill frunció el ceño. Ellos rieron al verlo y procedieron a acomodarse en la cama para contarle a Estrella fugaz su reencuentro y la historia no muy divertida de cómo se transformó en humano.

…

"Fascinante." Pensó Bill. "Muy fascinante."

Luego del incómodo momento, los mocosos Pines lo habían invitado a ver su primera película. Debido a los horribles programas de televisión que transmitían en Gravity Falls, usaron la tarjeta de crédito de su tío Stan para hacerse una cuenta de _Netflix_.

Por lo que ahora Bill se encontraba sobre el sofá con un bol lleno de palomitas de maíz en el regazo y un gemelo a cada lado.

No podía despegar la vista de ese televisor. Estaban viendo una de las partes de _Rápidos y Furiosos_.

"La cuatro" creyó escuchar el demonio. Sin embargo no le importaba cuál viera, los colores y los efectos especiales eran sorprendentes. "Si los humanos pueden hacer cosas como ésta no son tan inservibles como imaginaba" pensó mientras hundía la mano en el bol. En vez de agarrar un puñado de esas bolitas ricas y saladas, estaba sosteniendo otra mano igual a la suya.

Levantó la vista para ver a quien pertenecía, se encontró a Pino mirándolo, ruborizado.

Lo soltó para seguir comiendo más de esas delicias mientras continuaba viendo la película, no del todo concentrado esta vez. Podía sentir la mirada de Pino sobre él.

"Tiene manos suaves" pensó el demonio, sintiendo aún el cosquilleo en la suya cuando la tocó.

Volvió a centrarse en los autos coloridos y sus ruidosos motores.

… **.**

Estaban pasando los créditos en la televisión cuando Dipper la apagó.

Sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, cargó a una dormida Mabel a su habitación en el piso de arriba. La acostó y tapó con las sábanas para luego acompañar a Bill al campamento.

Iban riendo y comentando acerca de lo grandiosa que había sido la película.

Bill había quedado, en verdad, fascinado con los autos. No paraba de hablar sobre cada escena en la cual uno de ellos hacía alguna maniobra casi imposible. Dipper no pudo, sencillamente, decirle que gran parte de las maniobras eran parte de los efectos especiales.

Cuando llegaron, Dipper hizo un recorrido para observar que las trampas estén bien puestas antes de acercarse a Bill.

-Gracias por invitarme a verlo Pino.- dijo Bill, aún emocionado.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado. Es sorprendente que Mabel haya llegado a la mitad de la película, usualmente siempre las veo solo. Son mis favoritas-respondió sincero el castaño, mirando la luna sobre ellos.

-Ahora veo por qué- dijo Bill siguiendo su mirada y mirándola también.

Sabía que estaba actuando como esos mocosos que se maravillan por todo, pero simplemente no podía evitar emocionarse por las cosas más simples y mundanas. No estaba acostumbrado. Bueno, no del todo...

–Había olvidado lo que era ser humano- susurró nostálgico, rompiendo el agradable silencio que había quedado entre ellos.

-¿Te refieres a cuando tomas posesión de sus cuerpos?-preguntó Dipper extrañado, mirándolo curioso.

La expresión de Bill se tornó seria.

-Sí- dijo mintiendo. No se encontraba listo para decírselo aún.

Al ver el cambio de expresión, Dipper decidió no preguntar sobre eso.

-Nunca tuve un amigo- dijo de improvisto.

Bill se giró sorprendido.

 _¿Amigo?_

-¿Me consideras tu amigo?- dijo el demonio perplejo.

-Bueno eh… sí, no significa que tú tengas que considerarme tu amigo también, ¿no?- Terminó rápidamente. Se sentía nervioso, tal vez el demonio no lo consideraba un amigo, sólo alguien que lo estaba ayudando.

-Amigo- susurró el demonio. Pino era alguien que lo había perdonado pese a todas las horribles cosas que le hizo, le dio un lugar donde dormir, comida, y encima lo consideraba su amigo. -…Sí, creo que también eres mi amigo- dijo Bill sonriente.

-Bueno, eh, tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana- dijo Dipper despidiéndose más relajado de su nuevo _amigo_ , con un golpe en el hombro.

Bill lo observó hasta que desapareció de su vista.

"Creo que estás haciendo un buen trabajo Bill. Ya tienes un amigo. _Tu primer amigo._ " Pensó mientras entraba a la tienda de campaña y se acostaba, feliz.

* * *

Se viene más... acción en el siguiente cap

Gracias por los reviews. Es la primera vez que escribo así que en serio estoy sorprendida de que haya gente que siga la historia y le guste.

 **Bemyteenagedream2nightdraco**


	9. Chapter 9: Preparativos

Capítulo 9: Preparativos

-Vamos Pino. Puedes hacerlo mejor.

-Eso intentó.

-Utiliza esa envidiable mente que tienes- bromeó.

Dipper lo miró con el ceño fruncido. –Me estás desconcentrando a propósito.- Movió la pieza que pensaba lo llevaría a la victoria cuando…

-Jaque Mate, cerebrito.- Bill le sonrió triunfador. –Tal vez la próxima te deje ganar.- meditó el demonio viéndolo con burla.

-Ya basta, yo no soy un demonio conocedor de todos los secretos del universo- respondió Dipper defendiéndose. Ya habían jugado seis veces. Siete con ésta. Y todas y cada una de ellas habían sido ganadas por el presumido demonio rubio que se encontraba delante de él.

-¡Oh Dipper tiene un amigo!- escucharon por detrás de ellos. Se hallaban en la habitación de Mabel, jugando en el suelo.

Grenda y Candy entraron seguidas de su gemela al cuarto con bolsas de compra y cosméticos en las manos.

-¡Mabel! ¿Qué…?

-Sí. Es el nuevo amigo de Dipper. Se llama Bill- dijo Mabel sonriente como siempre, dejando las bolsas sobre su cama.

-Pues sí que es guapo- comentó con su voz gruesa Grenda, agitando su colita de caballo exageradamente mientras se acercaba al rubio.

-Sí que lo es. Y que brazos tan…fuertes- ronroneó Candy, apretando los brazos de Bill.

Dipper las miró atónito. Olvidaba lo descaradas que podían ser las amigas de su hermana.

-Bueno… pues hago esos ejercicios que suelen hacer los huma…dijo los chicos- respondió el demonio, halagado de los cumplidos que le daban esas mortales.

Enojado por ser ignorado, Dipper se dirigió hacia su gemela.

-¿No crees que es riesgoso que lo vean?- susurró.

-Vamos Dipper no puede estar todo el día encerrado en la casa, deja que… se divierta un poco- dijo Mabel, guiñándole un ojo.

Él tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué es todo eso?-

-Ropa y maquillaje para la fiesta- respondió. –A la que tú también irás. Ambos lo harán.- dijo compartiendo una mirada cómplice con sus amigas, que correspondieron.

-¿Fiesta? Espera… ¿cuál fiesta?-

-La de Pacífica. Las chicas me contaron que aprovecha que sus padres viajan para hacerlas. Sólo para los más jóvenes del pueblo, claro. Dicen que son geniales y que invita a muchos chicos lindos de otros países.-respondió elevando las cejas varias veces.

-Príncipes también- agregó Candy risueña, tocando el cabello de Bill.

Dipper la fulminó con la mirada. -¿Y por qué íbamos nosotros a querer ir a una fiesta?

-Porque lo prometiste- respondió Mabel mirándolo a los ojos, seria.

"Claro. A Wendy." Recordó Dipper.

-¿Estas segura de llevar a Bill?- preguntó susurrando Dipper. No convencido del todo.

-Sí. Será divertido, anda Dipp.- volvió a intentar ella. Podía ver que Bill se sentía curioso por ir pero el problema era su hermano.

-Está bien- Suspiró, pensando que debía explicarle al demonio lo que usualmente se hacía en aquellas fiestas y prevenirle de que actué normal.

-Estábamos esperando que aceptarán, por lo que compramos ropa para ustedes.- dijo Candy, buscando en las bolsas de compra.

"Será una larga noche" pensó, mirando a Bill que parecía un poco emocionado.

… **.**

Terminó de prenderse los botones de su camisa azul oscuro. Se miró en el espejo.

"Me veo bien" pensó Bill viendo como la camisa hacía contraste con su pálida piel. Pese a que los pantalones negros eran ajustados, el demonio los encontró bastante cómodos. Sus zapatos estaban lustrados y brillantes.

-Esas niñas sí que tienen gusto- dijo sentándose el sofá y prendiendo la tele. Era el primero en estar listo.

Esa niña de anteojos grandes. "Candy" recordó, le había peinado un poco, ya que dijo que las chicas encontraban a los chicos despeinados bastante sexys. Era una niña extraña, y creyó que intentaba cortejarlo o algo por el estilo. Mejor si se encontraba lejos de ella esta noche.

-Eh…Bill…¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo me veo?- escuchó la voz insegura de Pino y alejó su vista de la pantalla para centrarla en él.

Su mandíbula cayó al suelo.

-Por todos los demonios del multi-universo- susurró completamente cautivado.

"¿Ese es Pino?" pensó viéndolo de arriba hacia abajo varias veces. "Definitivamente ya no es un niño."

Pino se había colocado un pantalón ajustado, similar al suyo, pero en color blanco. Una camisa de color rosa pálido, con tres botones desprendidos, dejaba que Bill vea parte de su pecho. Su cabello castaño había sido levantado, un poco, en una especie de jopo que debería haber hecho relevar su marca de nacimiento, de haber estado ahí. Seguro Estrella fugaz tuvo que ver en esa desaparición.

Bill se extrañó al encontrarse un poco nervioso ante él. En verdad Pino se veía deslumbrante.

-¿Tan mal?- bromeó Dipper sacando al demonio de su ensoñación.

Recordando que no había dicho nada, sólo esa tonta frase, intentó decir algo. -Te ves…eh bien sí, digo, más que bien. Genial.- dijo tartamudeando un poco.

"¿Por qué estoy actuando tan estúpido?" se preguntó. Sentía sus mejillas calientes. No entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-Gracias.- dijo el castaño, siendo empujado por su volátil hermana, quien entró en ese momento a la sala de estar, junto a sus dos amigas. Las tres iban bastante maquilladas, usaban tacones altos y vestidos algo apretados. A opinión de Bill, se veían un poco incómodos para usar.

-Bueno chicos… ¡Es hora de irnos!-

Partieron rumbo a la fiesta en el auto de tío Ford, quien saludo a Bill, aparentemente sin sospechar nada, lo que significó un gran alivio para Dipper.


	10. Chap 10: Fiesta en la Mansión Northwest

Capítulo 10: Fiesta en la Mansión Northwest

La Mansión estaba repleta. A los codazos, Dipper avanzó junto a Bill, hacia unas sillas vacías que había en el fondo del salón. Se sentaron. Apenas llegaron habían perdido a las chicas, supuso que iban a estar bien. No era la primera vez que Mabel iba a una fiesta de ese tipo.

-Entonces, ¿qué sueles hacer tú?-preguntó el demonio.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué sueles hacer en estas fiestas?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez de manera clara.

-Ah.- dijo, y con un poco de timidez, respondió –No suelo venir, en realidad. No me siento del todo cómodo.-

-Parece divertido.- mencionó el demonio viendo a su alrededor. -Esos humanos de allá se ven bastante alocados- rió un poco, señalando a un grupo de chicos que se encontraban en el medio del lugar. Bailaban exageradamente, mientras reían histéricos juntando sus cervezas, a modo de brindis.

Dipper no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Alguna vez has probado una de esas bebidas?-preguntó curioso.

-No, de hecho.- respondió el castaño. Al responder se dio cuenta que sonaba como un adolescente aburrido. No quería que su nuevo amigo piense de igual manera, por lo que le hizo una propuesta. –Podríamos probar, ¿no? Sería la primera vez de los dos- Al instante que lo dijo, se arrepintió. Rogando que Bill no se percatará de la doble intención que el comentario podría tener, se levantó a buscar las bebidas.

Bill lo miró con gracia.

"Creo que podría aceptar que Pino me atrae un poco" pensó con interés. Al contrario de los humanos, los demonios no se horrorizaban al sentirse atraídos por cualquier tipo de especie, era algo que siempre pasaba.

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando lo vio acercarse. Le tendió una lata.

-Hasta el fondo, ¿vale?- retó Dipper, abriendo la cerveza.

-Vale- respondió.

Dipper se atragantó con la suya.

"Qué asco" Pensó asqueado el castaño, a punto de escupirla. Sentía su garganta arder y sus ojos lagrimosos. Ignoró su malestar al ver la cara de satisfacción de su rubio amigo. Por lo visto, él no pensaba lo mismo.

Divisó una melena pelirroja y levantó la mano para llamarla. Se acercó inmediatamente.

-Dipp viniste.- Wendy sonrió, al ver que no se encontraba solo.

Entendiendo la insinuación que se escondía detrás de esa sonrisa, se apresuró a aclarar. –Ey Wendy, él es Bill, es nuevo en el pueblo. Es mi _amigo.-_ Se aseguró de remarcar la palabra para que lo entendiera.

Wendy, en respuesta, sonrió ampliamente. –Chicos, ¿no les gustaría venir con mis amigos? Estamos viendo quién podría competir contra Thompson y creo que tu amigo podría estar interesado.-propuso.

-Yo no creo que Bill quiera…-

-Acepto- respondió, interrumpiendo a Dipper, el cual se giró a verlo desconcertado. Bill le sonrió tranquilizador y le susurró que se relaje un poco. Se levantó a seguir a la pelirroja.

Dipper lo siguió, intentando no pensar en las consecuencias.

… **.**

Se sentía un poco mareado. Era su tercera lata y seguía sabiendo asqueroso. La dejo en el suelo. Pudo escuchar como los amigos de Wendy alentaban a los chicos que, con gran velocidad, tragaban el líquido de las latas, para agarrar la siguiente. Iban por la sexta.

Dipper pensó en avisar a Bill que iba a sentarse un rato, sin embargo, lo descartó. El rubio se veía muy concentrado intentando beber más rápido que Thompson.

-Vaya vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Ah. Sólo una horrenda chica.- escuchó decir a su lado. Fulminó con la mirada a Robbie y procedió a ignorarlo.

-La dama necesita que alguien hable por ella, tal vez es demasiado _cobarde._ \- No obtuvo respuesta. –Oh, ya veo, yo también me avergonzaría si fuera un fenómeno como tú, no me sorprende que tu padre lo haga también.- Dipper giró, visiblemente herido.

Camino rápidamente intentando dejar atrás a ese cretino. Llegó a las sillas de antes. Wendy llego un segundo después.

-Ey disculpa por haberle contado a Robbie, no pensé que iba a tratarte de esa manera.-dijo con culpa. Se escuchó a lo lejos que la competencia estaba por concluir. –No le hagas caso a ese estúpido, ¿de acuerdo? Ya voy a hablar con él.-

-No déjalo, es un estúpido. No vale la pena. Ve con tus amigos, voy a estar bien.- La incitó para luego ver como se dirigía a la enorme multitud de gente que rodeaba, supuso que a Bill y a Thompson.

Seguía sintiéndose mal, cuando fue brutalmente jalado por un brazo que lo arrastró hacia alguna parte. Dipper cerró los ojos. Intentó alejar las náuseas de él, mientras seguía a su misterioso secuestrador. O mejor dicho, secuestradora.

Abrió los ojos al sentir que se detuvo. Delante de él se encontraba un muy apuesto chico de tez morena y oscuros rizos. Le sonrío mostrando sus dientes perfectos.

-Él es mi gemelo, Dipper. Es muy inteligente y le encanta muchos los misterios. Los dejo para que se conozcan- escuchó decir a Mabel, antes de que se alejara. Tardó un minuto en entender su plan.

El chico lo observaba de pies a cabeza, con expresión hambrienta. Incómodo, intentó disculparse e irse pero él no lo dejo, al contrario, lo acercó a él.

-Vamos Dipper, vamos a divertirnos en nuestra propia fiesta.- susurró el muchacho en su oreja, provocándole un escalofrío. Su mano se encontraba en su cintura.

-No, no me siento bien- Dijo alejando su mano.

-Yo hare que te sientas _estupendo.-_ siguió.

Harto de las insinuaciones del moreno, lo empujó y volvió a a las sillas del fondo. Se tapo la cara con las manos, cansado.

Sólo quería que la fiesta termine para irse de allí.

… **.**

-Que _curioso_ encontrarnos en un lugar como este. ¿No lo crees Pines?- dijo una voz a su lado.

Dipper alzó rápido la mirada, sorprendido.

"¿En qué momento llegó aquí?" pensó.

-Estaba sentado en este lugar antes de que tú llegaras, por si te lo preguntas- respondió Gideon. –Los vi llegar, ustedes no me vieron a mí, desafortunadamente- Pudo notar que había un mensaje detrás de sus palabras, sin embargo, no pudo descifrarlo. No se encontraba del todo lúcido.

Su acompañante siguió, ante su silencio. –Te recomendaría que no confiaras en tu amigo, no parece ser una persona sincera, perdón… un _humano_ sincero.- Acto seguido, procedió a levantarse y se encamino a la pista, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Dipper lo observó perplejo.

"Sabe que es Bill" pensó con alarma. Intentó seguirlo para preguntarle que tramaba. No pudo encontrarlo.

Se dirigió al patio de la Mansión, sintiéndose enfermo, asqueado, confundido y sobre todo harto de esa estúpida fiesta.


End file.
